roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CheeZniper/Top 5 Deadliest Places (by freezekiller450 and Iceymans6183)
(Created by User:Freezekiller450.) (Edited by User:Iceymans6183). Here are the Top 10 Deadliest Places on the Map. 10. Fort Ruins Kicking off our list is: Fort Ruins. A lot of people make their base here. You will die if you fall off the top, even with full health. Zombies/Military Zombies spawn here. I will make an OK base, if you barricade all the entrances. It is a remains of a Fort, possibly the Military stood their ground here, and did not survive. It is located south of the map, and its area code is: C6. It is close to: Yale, Kin, Korri, and Radio Tower. There is a small town nearby thr Fort Ruins. 9. Hark The 3rd biggest city, Hark is a pretty dangerous place. It is located in the top-left corner of the map. It has a Fire House and a General Store. There are 2 military tents here. There are two "Hark" signs here. Military Zombies/ Regular Zombies spawn here. It is near Bump Flatts, Old Mine, and Mansion. The area code closest to Hark is: A1. It is one of the 3 major cities. 8. Vernal The 2nd biggest city, Vernal is a dangerous place. It is located east of the map. It has 2 Military Tents, a Giant Hospital, a Church, a Police Station, and a Fire House. The Prison and Mason are close to Vernal. The area code closest to Vernal is: E3. There is 1 "Vernal" sign. The Giant Hospital is the best thing about this place. Vernal is not recommended to make a base. Bandits go here, and there is a medium amount of zombies. Military Zombies and Regular Zombies spawn here. Thats why it is in the 8th spot in this list. 7. Mansion Mansion is an big orange building that has been previously owned by: Gusmanak. There is a very small hospital, an orange farmhouse, an orange shed, and some small houses. It rarely spawns jeeps. If you barricade really good, this would make a good base. Alot of people go here: Noobs and Bandits. It is a 2 story house with 2 rooms and 2 closets. It is a target for being destoryed. There is a 35% chance that when you find the Mansion, it will be destoryed. Military Zombies spawn and guard the Mansion. It is near Bump Flatts and Hark. It is located in the top-left corner of the map. The area code near here is: A1 and A2. 6. Factory The Factory is a target for a base by alot of people. There is a tower, and you have access to the roof. There is a town around the Factory, and another town down the road, with 1 Military Tent. The Factory is near Korri and Mason. The area code nearest the Factory is: E5. It is in the bottom-right corner of the map. The Factory is guarded by Military Zombies and Regular Zombies. The Factory itself, doesn't have alot of good loot. 5. Refugee Camp It is near a spawn. Refugee Camp has a lot of good loot. Military Grade Weapons spawn here. Military Packs, Officer's Sabres, MRE's, etc also spawn here. This is a very dangerous place due to good loot. A lot of people visit here, and kill on sight. One of the best looting place on the map. Vernal, Olke, and Cemetary are located near here. The area code nearest here is: F1. It is located in the top-right corner of the map. 4. Prison ( Editing later ) 3. Trinity HQ ( Editing later ) 2. Radio Tower (Editing later ) 1. Kin (Editing later ) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts